Amor por correspondencia
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Los dos maestros más estrcitos de la escuela recibiran cartas de admiradores secretos, sin saber que ellos mismos son esos admiradores. Oneshot RETONAMIE


-¡Potter, estate quieto con la silla!- gritó Macgonagall en la clase de Transformaciones del lunes por la mañana- Como iba diciendo, los hechizos transformadores…

Harry miraba por la ventana, la clase era muy aburrida, que digo aburrida…¡aburridisima! Un coñazo (vamos que en los cementerios hay mas alegría) y lo peor de todo era que no se podía dormir ¡A ver quien es el guapo (o guapa) que se duerme en clase de Macgonagall! (seguramente si lo hace le colocarían su nombre en la sala de trofeos (o en la de castigos, por estúpido)

Cuando hubo terminado la clase salieron al pasillo donde un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts iban y venían yendo a las clases siguientes-

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó Ron.

-Pociones- dijo Hermione.

-Oh no- se quejaron Harry y Ron.

Y era lógico que se quejaran. Pociones no les gustaba, y con razón, pues había varias razones: 1º. El profesor entraba como los burros en la cuadra, ni saluda ni ná, y ya antes de llegar a la mesa esta criticando a alguien (de Gryffindor como no) y quitando puntos. 2º Esa expresión maquiavélica que tienen acojona tanto que no deja que las neuronas, (neurona en algunos casos), realicen su correcta labor de elaborar pociones. 3º Por mucho que te esfuerces, por muy bien que lo hagas, como no seas de Slytherin solo te dará puntos en sueños (N/A ¿o en pesadillas? Porque que te den puntos esta bien, pero si sale Snape en el sueño, deja de serlo ¿no crees? Bueno dejemos los temas filosóficos para después que si no, no me leéis el fic)

Como siempre alababa a su adoradísino Draco Malfoy.

-Mirad todos que perfección, que sutileza- dijo ¿sonriendo?- 20 puntos más para Slytherin.

-Será mamón – dijo Ron- Hermione lo hace mejor y no le da ni uno.

Estaban ya fuera de clase de Pociones (N/A normal, porque Ron no se hubiera atrevido a hacer ese comentario delante de Snape, aunque sea Gryffindor, su valentía tiene un límite)

-Y Macgonagall nos ha mandado cientos de deberes para mañana- se quejó Harry- No debería mandarnos tanto trabajo.

-¿Sabéis? A veces pienso que los profesores no tienen vida personal ni social.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver, por ejemplo, fijaos en Macgonagall, siempre tan rígida, con la misma vestimenta, el mismo peinado, parece que toda su vida está dedicada al trabajo y creo que no le vendría nada mal echar…ya sabéis, una canita al aire.

-¿Estas pensando en buscar novio a Macgonagall?- dijo Harry a punto de reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el aludido- le haríamos un favor

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hacerla ver que hay vida más allá del trabajo.

-Sí, la idea es ingeniosa, pero a ver si encontramos a alguien como ella.

En ese momento pasa Snape que empieza a quitar puntos a unos Hufflepufs.

-Snape, otro amargado de la vida- dijo Harry

De pronto la varita de sus mentes se iluminó (N/A habría que decir bombilla, pero recordad que estamos en Hogwarts y que los aparatos muggles no funcionan)

-¡Snape!- exclamaron los tres- eso es.

-Pero…¿Cómo haremos para juntarlos?- preguntó Ron.

-Ahí entro yo en acción- dijo Hermione- Les mandamos cartas de amor, por supuesto sin decir el nombre, como una cita a ciegas.

-Mira Hermy, conociendo a Snape lo primero que haría sería hechar la carta al fuego- objetó Harry.

-Intentémoslo- insistió Hermione- dejemos las cartas en las respectivas mesas de cada uno ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí

-Pues, manos a la obra.

Y comenzaron a escribir una carta de ¿amor? Para Macgonagall

_Querida Macgonagall._

_Supongo que te preguntaras quien soy, tal vez lo sepas o lo intuyas, pero lo que importa de mí no es quien sea, sino lo que siento por ti. Desde que vi esa mirada felina tuya, ese porte altivo, ese saber estar, quedé prendado de ti. Tus finos labios me atraparon, convertidos en finas cuerdas que ataban mi corazón, convirtiéndolo en tuyo, de hecho, ya nada me pertenece a mí, yo soy tú y tú eres la musa que inspira esta carta que sale de lo más profundo de mi alma. _

_Con todo esto deseo que estés tan maravillosa como siempre. _

_Un beso de tu amado._

Cuantas más veces leían la carta más gracia les hacía.

-JA JA – reía Ron- Que romántico ¿en serio pensáis que Snape es así?

-Quien sabe a lo mejor detrás de esa fachada rígida se esconda alguien romántico y con sentimientos- conjeturó Hermione a quien le temblaba el labio y sonreía- Juas juas – estalló a reír- Vale lo dejo ¿ok?

-Ahora hay que entregársela- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Ron

-Se la daremos después de clase- dijo Hermione.

-Sería un canteo dársela porque sí- dijo Harry.

-Un momento…podríamos entregársela vía lechuza- dijo Hermione- Veréis, cogemos una lechuza del colegio y la mandamos a que le de la carta a Macgonagall.

-¿Por qué no utlilizamos a Hedwig?- sugirió Ron.

-¿A cuantos más conoces, aparte de Harry, que tengan una lechuza blanca?- preguntó la chica.

-A Harry y….- meditó un instante- A Harry.

-Pues eso, se daría cuenta de que fue idea nuestra.

-Venga…Al turrón.

Nuestros alegres muchachos se pusieron en marcha para hacer llegar a su querida profesora la carta de amor que su "amado" la había escrito ¿Cómo reaccionará? En breve lo sabremos.

Subieron a la lechucería, cogieron una lechuza parda y le ataron la carta a la pata. Esta fue hacia el despacho de Macgonagall. El trío maravilla salió corriendo para ver de cerca la reacción de su profesora. Al principio notaron que sus labios se apretaban, como si estuviera realmente enfadada, pero para su sorpresa al cabo de un rato vieron que sonreía y que hasta se sonrojaba.

-Ostras que se lo ha tragado- dijo Ron estupefacto.

-Esto surge efecto- sonrió Harry

-¿No creéis que nos estamos pasando chicos?- preguntó Hermione con tono de preocupación.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!- exclamó Ron- La idea fue tuya guapita de cara.

-Ya pero es que…no pensé que se lo fuera a creer- respondió- Ya sabéis es una mujer muy inteligente y no es del tipo de personas que se dejan engañar por algo así.

-Ya pero ten en cuenta que, por muy inteligente que se sea, si uno nunca ha pillado cacho…ya sabes, las hormonas.

-Las hormonas, por favor, eso es cuando se es adolescente.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir es que como nunca ha tenido…pareja por así decirlo, la idea de que alguien, no se sabe quien, este "enamorado" de ella, le hace ilusión.

-Que esta desesperada vamos- explicó Ron.

-Claro, porque todos somos seres humanos.

-Exacto.

Estaban en la sala común, sentados en su rincón favorito, haciendo los deberes o jugando al ajedrez mágico.

-¿Cómo haremos para hacerle llegar la carta a Snape?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar a que Macgonagall conteste, y según lo que ponga decimos.

-Vale- aprobó Harry- pero…sabes cuando va a contestar.

-Claro la lechuza vendrá hacia uno de nosostros.

-Que ingenioso- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo no va a ser ingenioso? Si lo he hecho yo- presumió la chica.

Pasaron dos días, la respuesta no llegaba, estaban hartos de esperar, sentados bajo un árbol de los terrenos dijo Harry.

-Oid, no contesta, será mejor dejarlo.

De pronto una lechuza fue volando hacia ellos y depósito una carta bajo la hierba. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella, Hermione la cogió primero.

-Léela, léela- dijo Ron jadeando como una perro ansioso.

-Ya va- dijo ella- Leyó en voz alta.

_Querido desconocido._

_Lo cierto es que no sé quien eres, y quisiera saberlo, pero tus palabras me han emocionado como hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Llevo toda mi vida dedicada al trabajo, apenas he tenido tiempo de hacer vida personal. Me gustaría saber más de ti. Cuéntame como eres y a que te dedicas._

_Besos: de Minerva_.

Tardaron un buen rato en parar de reirse.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que escribir la carta a Snape- dijo Harry- Esto si que va a ser chungo

_Querido Severus._

_Probablemente no te lo haya dicho, pero es que desde hace algún tiempo que me he fijado en ti, y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en otra persona. Me encanta tu andar elegante, tu voz sutil y tu elegancia al vestir. Seguro que pensarás que te estoy tomando el pelo, cosa que me dolería bastante, pero…no se, quisiera conocerte mejor, si tu quieres claro._

Muchos besos y abrazos de tu admiradora secreta.

-Ahora dejárselo si que va a ser chungo- dijo Ron.

-Dejamelo a mí- dijo Harry- Lo más probable es que me castigue después de clase, así que se la dejaré en el cajón.

-De acuerdo, pero que no te vea.

Y así ocurrió, Snape no necesitó mayor excusa que la de agumentar que Harry había sido el causante de que la poción antiverrugas estallara y fuera a parar a al cabeza de algunos, que corrían despavoridos por la mazmora, por lo que nuestro amigo tuvo que limpiar las mesas después de la lección, lo cual le vino de perlas para dejar la carta en su cajón.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió, estaba exhausto de tanto limpiar, tenía los dedos doloridos.

-Dudo mucho que Snape se lo trague- dijo Ron sabiamente- Si yo fuera él, no lo haría.

-Las personas a veces nos pueden sorprender Ron- dijo Hermione.

Y les sorprendieron, pues las cartas volaban de un lado a otro, escrita por cada una de los profesores, sin saber quien era el remitente de las cartas que recibían. Snape estaba extrañado, pero en el fondo, no le sabía mal la idea de pensar que alguien pudiera considerarle interesante. Macgonagall estaba encantada con su admirador, estaba mucho más alegre y ya no era tan estricta, ya no era la misma, estaba en las nubes.

Finalmente decidieron quedar, los tres amigos, por supuesto decidieron no perderse tal evento, digno de ser recordado durante toda la eternidad.

Los dos cualificados maestros se pusieron sus mejores galas, Mcgonagall se puso un vestido largo de color rojo oscuro, bordado con broches dorados y Snape se colocó un esmoquin y ¡milagro! Se duchó, (N/A sí en serio, no bromeo)

Quedaron en los terrenos, en un patio presidido por dos gárgolas. Snape llegó primero, paseaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, esperando a que ella llegara. A los diez minutos llegó Macgonagall, al ver a Snape preguntó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus?.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, Minerva.

-Tengo una cita- la señora se puso altiva.

-Yo tambien- dijo él- Que casualidad.

-Sí, demasiada.

Ambos se quedaron sentados esperando a sus citas, sin saber que la tenían en frente suya respectivamente. Al rato decidieron preguntar.

-¿Conoces a la persona con la que vas a quedar?- preguntó Macgonagall.

-Que va- constestó Snape- Me mandó una carta, diciendole que la gusto y que quería conocerme.

-A mí también me envió una carta- dijo ella- Mira aquí la tengo

Y se la enseñó. Snape se quedó….(N/A ¿Hay algún color más claro que el blanco? Porque si Snape es ya de por sí pálido imaginaos como se puso)

-Es mi letra- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? . ella estaba anonadada- ¿Tu eres mi admirador secreto?

Snape sacó su carta del bolsillo.

-No solo eso, sino que tu tambien eres mi admiradora.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, estupefactos, sin saber que decir, a los dos minutos dedujeron.

-Esto ha sido una broma, y muy pesada además- Macgonagall estaba muy enojada.

-Tranquila Minerva, que como pillemos a los culpables se van a pasar lo que queda de curso castigados.

-Y yo que me había comprado este traje tan caro- se lamentó ella- Y lo voy a hechar a perder en mi cita.

-¿Crees que el mío lo compré en el mercadillo?- dijo él.- Venga, no nos lamentemos, que hay cosas peores- se qudó en silencio- ¿Tienes dinero?- preguntó.

-Sí claro, ¿para?

-Podemos ir a tomar algo mientras decidimos el castigo que les pondremos a estos celestinos.

-Me parece una excelente idea, si señor.

Y los dos se fueron, contandose el uno al otro los métodos más duros de castigo que se le puedan poner a un alumno, haciendp que el trío dorado, que había estado observando toda la escena, temblara, aunque había merecido la pena presenciar aquello que sabían que jamás se repetiría o…¿tal vez sí?

FIN

N/A Antes de que empecéis a acribillarme con reviews deseando mi jubilación anticipada como escritora de fics de Harry Potter, quisiera constar que esto es un reto, y que jamás hubiera escrito esto en un estado de libre dependencia, lo he escrito porque acepte hacer un reto y yo, como buena Gryffindor, soy una mujer de honor, que cumple sus palabras y ahora ea, juzgadme como creáis que me merezco.

Besos suerte.


End file.
